


best first date ever

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, as usual i am incapable of tagging akjdfdkjfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: "Tie? No tie? What do you think?" Buck asks frantically, holding the tie he's considering wearing in front of his chest for a moment, pulls it away for another moment, puts it back in front of his chest a few times."No tie," Maddie says casually, not bothering to look up from her phone."You didn't even look!" Buck whines. "What could possibly be more important than helping me get ready for this date?""I'm texting Chim," Maddie replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "He's coming over after Eddie picks you up."





	best first date ever

**Author's Note:**

> i would've written this a Lot sooner so i wouldnt have to rush to get this out in time for valentines day, but i might have.... forgotten. that valentines day was this week. but whatever, its written now and thats all that matters

"Tie? No tie? What do you think?" Buck asks frantically, holding the tie he's considering wearing in front of his chest for a moment, pulls it away for another moment, puts it back in front of his chest a few times.

"No tie," Maddie says casually, not bothering to look up from her phone.

"You didn't even look!" Buck whines. "What could  _possibly_ be more important than helping me get ready for this date?"

"I'm texting Chim," Maddie replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "He's coming over after Eddie picks you up."

Buck's nose scrunches up a little at the thought, arms dropping at his side. He's still not a fan of one of his friends dating his sister. "Whatever. Just help me already! I wanna look  _good_ for tonight. It's our first official date, I can't look like a total disaster."

Maddie rolls her eyes dramatically, sets her phone down with a pout. "Fine, I'm paying attention now. Show me the tie again?" Buck complies, holding the tie back up against his chest before pulling it away again. "Definitely no tie. You said he's taking you to a semi formal place, right?" Buck nods. "Yeah. No tie. Makes you look overdressed."

"Alright, fine, no tie," Buck mumbles, tossing the tie onto the couch. "So? What do you think? Do I look okay?"

"You look  _fine_ , stop stressing out so much," Maddie says. "He'd be a fool to think you don't look great," she adds sincerely after a moment.

Buck's cheeks flush, and just as he opens his mouth to respond, there's a knock on the door. He jolts in surprise, quickly whips his head toward the door. "Oh my God, he's here. Oh my God,  _you_ need to get out of here.  _Go_ ," he hisses, frantically gesturing for Maddie to go into the kitchen.

Maddie laughs, stands, slowly meanders toward the kitchen. "Okay, okay,  _relax_. My presence isn't going to ruin your date but  _fine_. Go get your man."

Buck huffs, glares at her for a moment as she finds a seat in the kitchen. He rushes toward the front door, takes a deep breath, carefully adjusts his jacket before opening the door. As soon as he sees Eddie standing there, hands behind his back, looking absolutely  _delicious_ , his heart just about stops. He forgets how to speak briefly, being a little too overwhelmed with thoughts about how lucky he is to be going on a date with this handsome man. "Hi," he says finally, and he internally cringes at the way his voice cracks.

"Hi," Eddie says right back, and the slow smile on his face makes Buck's heart melt. When his eyes drag up and down Buck's body, he feels warm all over. "You look...  _wow_."

Buck panics for a moment. "Good wow? Or bad wow?"

"Good wow," Eddie says through gentle laughter. " _Best_ wow. You look amazing."

Buck blushes, ducks his head a bit. "Thanks. I... You look  _wow_ too. Best wow."

Eddie grins brightly, and he finally reveals what he had been hiding behind his back—a small bouquet of roses. "Here. These are for you," he says, holding them out for Buck.

Buck gasps, carefully takes the flowers into his hands, and he grins broadly as he looks at them. "Thank you. That's... That's really sweet of you. You know you didn't have to get me flowers, though, right?"

"No, I know," Eddie says, shrugging casually. "I just figured it'd be a nice touch for our first official date. And I was looking forward to seeing your face when I gave them to you. Much cuter reaction than I was expecting."

Buck blushes, laughs a little. "Let me just—" He cuts himself off, leans back into the apartment and looks around for a vase. "Let me just find a vase real quick to put these in. I— come in. Come in." After Eddie saunters inside, Buck quickly shuts the door, rushes into the kitchen. He immediately starts rooting around for a vase, keeping a tight grip on the flowers in his other hand. "Where the hell do we keep vases?"

"Vases? I don't know," Maddie replies, sending Buck a curious look.

"Oh my God, how do you not know where your vases are?" Buck asks, raising his voice a bit more than necessary.

"Evan Buckley, I  _know_ you did not just raise your voice at me," Maddie says sternly, and Buck immediately deflates.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just... Eddie gave me flowers and I really wanna keep them somewhere nice," Buck says, showing Maddie the bouquet of roses.

Maddie gasps a little, carefully takes the flowers from Buck. " _Wow_. These are  _gorgeous_. He really pulled all the stops, didn't he? Listen, you go on ahead, alright? I'll find a vase for these and I'll put 'em somewhere nice. I don't want you guys to be late." Buck gives her a conflicted look. She stands up, ushers him out of the room. "Go! Go! I'll find something for them, just  _go_ ," she says seriously.

"Alright, okay, I... Thank you, Mads. Seriously. You're the best," Buck says quietly, pulls Maddie into a brief yet tight hug, grinning widely before making his way back to Eddie.

"Have fun! Stay safe!" Maddie calls after them.

Buck's cheeks flush as Eddie laughs. "So," Eddie says, holding his hand out for Buck to take. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready," Buck responds, taking Eddie's hand in his own. Slowly, he interlocks their fingers, gives Eddie's hand a squeeze.

Eddie grins at him, wide and fond, before wordlessly leading him out of the apartment.

 

***

 

A few hours later, their dinner is over and Eddie is slowly walking Buck up to the door of his apartment. He had purposefully parked a little ways away just so they could spend that much more time together, hand in hand. Buck happily swings his and Eddie's arm between them, so happy with how the evening has been so far that he could practically start  _skipping_. "I had a really great time at dinner," he says, finally breaking the comfortable silence. He turns his head toward Eddie and grins at him. The grin Eddie sends him in return is blinding. "I'm glad you invited me out tonight."

"I had a great time, too," Eddie says gently, squeezing Buck's hand. "And I'm glad you agreed to come out with me. I think this was a really great first date."

Buck's grin only grows, so wide that it hurts his cheeks to keep it, but he can't help it. He's happier now than he has been in a really long time. "Best first date ever."

"Best first date ever," Eddie confirms, bumping Buck's shoulder with his own.

Eventually, they make it to Buck's front door, but neither of them moves to pull away. They stand there, just in front of the door, hand in hand, smiling at each other like a pair of lovesick fools. "I wish you didn't have to go," Buck whispers.

"Me, too," Eddie whispers right back. "But I have to relieve the babysitter, y'know?" Buck frowns forlornly at that, pouts down at the ground, and Eddie uses his free hand to guide his face back up, rubbing Buck's knuckles with the thumb that's still interlocked with his hand. "Hey, none of that. I'll see you tomorrow at work, remember?"

"I know. It's just not the same as hanging out with you," Buck replies.

"I know. But there's always next time, right?"

"Right. But next time,  _I'm_ gonna give  _you_ flowers, alright?"

Eddie laughs. "Alright," he says, and he finally,  _finally_ , pulls Buck in for a sweet kiss that lasts not nearly long enough for Buck.

Buck frowns playfully at Eddie, brushes his nose up against Eddie's. "That barely counts as a kiss," he murmurs, pulling Eddie back in for another kiss. He kisses him once, twice, three times, smiling fondly into all of them. At some point, his hands have migrated to Eddie's hips and Eddie's arms have migrated to wrap around Buck's neck. "Mm, love you," Buck mumbles against Eddie's lips absently.

"Love you, too," Eddie mumbles right back, grin impossibly wide as he leans back in for another kiss as he leans back against the wall just outside the door.

After what feels like hours of kissing each other slow and gentle and sweet, Buck finally realizes that he's kept Eddie longer than he had meant to you. "You have to go, don't you?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah," Eddie murmurs, moves a hand to cup Buck's face. He gently strokes Buck's cheek with his thumb. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Buck confirms. "Call me when you're home safe?"

"Always," Eddie replies, pulling out of Buck's grip slowly. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you, too," Buck says, watching Eddie with a fond smile as he makes his way back to his car. Shaking his head to himself, he enters the apartment, pretending to not notice Maddie and Chimney cuddling on the couch, eyeing him curiously.

"So, how'd it go?" Maddie asks once Buck's slid his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Good," Buck says. He decides after a moment that that wasn't the right word to use. "Great.  _Amazing_. He was, like, the  _perfect_ gentleman."

"Yeah? I'm glad," Maddie replies with a fond smile.

"Best first date ever," Buck says dreamily.

"Wow, really? Best first date  _ever_?" Maddie asks.

"Best first date ever," Buck confirms with a grin. "So amazing that I wish it didn't have to end. But, y'know, babysitter and all that."

Maddie frowns, hums in response. "Oh! By the way," she exclaims just before Buck leaves the room. "I found a vase. I put those flowers on your bedside table. I figured you'd like to have them near you."

Buck smiles at that, cheeks flushing as he ducks his head. "Geez, thanks Mads. Goodnight. Goodnight, Chim," he says.

"Goodnight," Maddie and Chimney say in unison.

It's with a smile that never seems to falter that Buck gets changed into his pajamas, and crawls into bed for the night. He sighs fondly as he looks over at the roses Eddie had given him, already excited to see Eddie again in the morning.


End file.
